Loki's Friend
by thegirlpod
Summary: When Loki feels alone, a mysterious friend comes and keeps him company. ((Fluffy, and sad at the same time. Kind of a two shot I think. Each chapter, Loki grows up a little more. Includes kid!loki ))
1. Chapter 1

**... Don't hate me, but I'm doing another story. This one is kind of fluffy, but sort of depressing sometimes.**

**Ages**

**Thor - 7 (in Midgardian years, of course :))**

**Loki - 4 **

"Go away, Loki!"

Thor pushed his little brother on the ground angrily.

"Don't you want to play, Thor?" Loki asked, sadly.

"No, I'm too old to play with babies," Thor said, glaring at the dark haired boy.

"I'm not a baby!" Loki cried, tears in his eyes.

"Yes, you are. You're crying!"

"No, I'm not!" Loki said, wiping a tear that had fallen. He stood up again.

"You're mean, Thor! I just want to play with you! Ever since those stupid friends of yours came along, you've been pushing me away! It's not fair!"

Thor punched Loki in the arm, and that caused him to cry.

He ran out of Thor's chambers and into his own. Loki slammed the doors closed and slid down them, crying angrily.

"It's not fair, he was my friend first!"

Loki looked up. He felt truly lonely. He and Thor had had fights before. It was natural, for they were brothers. But they were fighting more often ever since one year ago, when Thor began training, and he met new friends. Loki had been jealous, and ask his mother if he could train. She said he could, and began to teach him magic.

Loki had liked learning magic, but sometimes he would be teased. He had been teased before, but Thor always stood up for him, but now Thor was with the kids who hurt him.

Loki laid on his side, and covered his head with his hands.

"Everyone hates me!" He cried.

"Your mother doesn't hate you."

Loki jumped up. He saw a girl his age, standing a few feet away from him.

"How did you get in here? Who are you?" Loki asked.

"I'm your new friend!" the girl said. "My name is Era."

Loki walked towards her, and she smiled kindly.

Her hair was black and curly, her eyes bright green. Her skin was pale as his own.

"Where'd you come from?" Loki asked.

"Can I stay? I'll be your friend."

Loki nodded. "I need a friend."

"I know. So do I,"

Loki reached out to grab her hand, but as soon as his fingers grazed over her own, she shimmered green and disappeared.

"Era?" Loki squeaked. She reappeared.

"Hi, again."

"Where'd you go?"

"I don't know. Maybe we aren't supposed to hold hands." She giggled. They sat down.

Era held her hand out, and a small ball of green light appeared. Loki did the same.

"Mother has been teaching me magic. How'd you learn yours?"

"I don't know!" Era said, and she giggled again. "It's funny isn't it?"

Loki smiled.

They both did different spells together, and darkness fell soon. The room was filled with green sparks.

"I like this spell. It's my favorite," Era said.

"Mine too!" Loki said.

The door opened, and Frigga appeared.

"Loki? Are you alright? The guards say you've been in here all day," she said worriedly, walking forward.

"Oh, yes! I made a new friend! She-" Loki turned, but Era had disappeared. "She disappeared again," he said sadly.

"Perhaps she is shy," Frigga said gently picking Loki up. "It's time for you to eat, Loki."

She kissed his forehead and they left the room.

* * *

Loki entered his room after dinner and looked around in the darkness.

"Era?"

A green light flickered, and Loki smiled.

"Why did you leave again? My mother is very nice,"

Era gave him a small smile. "I know. But, I don't want to meet anyone. Just you. You're not very scary, like other people are."

Loki crawled into his bed.

"I have to sleep now," he said.

"Me too," Era said, and she crawled in next to Loki. She yawned, and fell asleep.

Normally, Loki had difficulty sleeping, but that night he drifted to sleep knowing he wasn't alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thor - 9**

**Loki - 6**

**Era - 6**

Everyday, Loki and Era would talk together in the morning, then Loki would leave. He would come back at night, and they would talk more, and show each other spells. Sometimes Loki would reach a hand out to touch her face or hand, but she would shimmer green and disappear a moment, then reappear.

Two years passed by, and this was still going on. Loki often wished they could hold hands, or hug, but every time he attempted to, she would disappear. But he was so grateful for a friend. He and Thor would still play together, but it seemed his older brother was beginning to become more close to his friends then Loki.

Loki sat on his bed one morning, talking with Era. He had learned a new spell, and he taught it to her. She would giggle. Always. It was one of Loki's favorite things about her. She was always happy, and had a sweet laugh. Gentle, but genuine.

"We should always be friends, Era," Loki said softly.

Era smiled. "Yes. We should. You are the best friend I've ever had."

The door opened. Era disappeared. She always left when other people were around, for she was quite shy.

Thor walked in with some of his friends, Volstagg and Fandral.

"Go away," Loki said.

"We heard you talking," Thor said.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, I hear," Volstagg said, and they laughed.

"Well, you would know," Loki said, trying to be clever and calm, but only feeling angry and upset.

"I'm quite sorry you had to be stuck with Loki as a brother, Thor," Fandral said, shaking his head.

Thor laughed, but felt immediate remorse when Loki's lip trembled.

"Leave me alone, or I'll call the guards!" Loki said, his voice quavering.

"Don't be a baby, Loki, we only want to chat," Fandral said rolling his eyes, and walking towards Loki.

The smallest of the group glared darkly up at Fandral. But the blonde couldn't see the threatening glare, it seemed. Only the pathetic tears that Loki despised.

"Oh, you are a baby then. Only an infant would cry," the older boy said.

Thor and Volstagg entered as well.

Loki blinked, trying to rid of the hot tears in his eyes. But they became worse.

"Why don't you go battle each other and leave me be?" Loki questioned, angrily.

"Our training won't begin for a while," said Volstagg. "But we could always practice ahead of time." the boy grabbed Loki's shoulder. The raven haired looked immediately towards his brother for help. But Thor was avoiding his eyes.

"Era," Loki said quietly.

"Who's Era?" Fandral asked. "Oh. Wait. Is that whom you were speaking with? An imaginary friend? How sweet."

"She isn't imaginary," Loki managed to say. He was feeling afraid, for Volstagg's grip was tightening, and he was steering him towards a wall.

Loki whimpered as Volstagg pushed him to the wall.

"Thor!" He said, too desperately for his own liking. "Make them leave me alone! Get rid of them, please!"

Fandral rolled his eyes, and smirked at Thor who tried to return his own smile, but failed.

Loki's tears managed to drip from his eyes, and down his face. A small sob escaped his throat. He trembled.

"Alright, Volstagg. Enough," Thor said, doing his best to sound casual.

Volstagg released Loki, who sunk to the floor.

"I wasn't really going to hurt you," Volstagg said to Loki. But the young prince didn't look up. Volstagg rolled his eyes, and sighed. "Pathetic..."

They left. Loki wanted to sob.

Era appeared, and sat in front of him. Loki looked up towards her, his green eyes rimmed with tears. Era's face showed complete worry.

She reached a hand out, but did not touch him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't help you," she whispered softly.

"It's alright. You didn't need to help me. I- I was protecting you," Loki decided.

Era nodded, and smiled gently.

"Thank you, Loki. You are a kind friend."

**Don't hate me for making Volstaff and Fandral seem like bad guys. I needed some bullies. Mwuahaha. I'm so evil... :D**

**So, who do you think Era is? Is she really an imaginary friend? Or a mysterious witch who really does just need a friend? **

**Review what you think! :) Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! They make my day!**

**Thor - 11**

**Loki - 8**

**Era - 8**

Loki walked through a garden, with his friend, Era. They were both using spells to change the plants to different colors, and grow, dance, and sometimes the plants would glow green.

"Era," Loki said, holding his hand out, palm facing up.

A small ball of green light appeared. Era smiled.

"Oh yes... I remember," she said softly, holding her own hand out and repeating the spell.

They smiled at each other. Then, Loki's smile faded.

"Can you believe what father thinks of me? He thinks I'm crazy," Loki dropped his hand, and the light left. "Of course, had he known I was listening, he wouldn't have said it."

"He was merely in a bad mood, Loki," Era said. "He loves you, I'm sure."

Loki laughed bitterly. "He says you are fake."

She brushed her hair from her eyes. "Yes."

"He says that you are not real. Apparently, I'm getting too old for imaginary friends. But, you aren't imaginary," Loki said. "I know you aren't. You've been my friend for a long time. You have personality, and you look like no one I've ever seen. I couldn't have made you up."

Era smiled sadly. "Of course I'm real. Look," she said holding her hands above her head, and spinning around.

"See? If I was fake, could I do that?" She giggled.

Loki tried to smile, but couldn't. "He thinks I talk to myself. He'll walk in on me talking to you, then you disappear. I know you're shy, and it's not your fault. But, he thinks I'm loosing my mind."

"I'm sorry," Era said. "I'm afraid he would make me leave if he saw me."

Loki nodded. "He would. It seems he doesn't want me to be happy, sometimes."

"Loki!"

Era disappeared. Loki turned.

"Thor."

"Loki, Mother says you need to come in," Thor said setting a hand on Loki's shoulder.

Loki nodded. "Thor, you don't believe them, do you?"

"What?"

"Your friends say I'm crazy... And father. You don't believe it, do you?" Loki asked once again.

Thor hesitated. "Of course you're not crazy." He didn't know what else to say.

They walked back into their home.

* * *

Loki sat on his bed, reading. Era was on the other end of the bed, reading as well. Their feet met in the middle of the bed.

"Era, do you think father would ever make me king?" Loki asked. The question came quite suddenly to him.

"Why wouldn't he?" Era asked. "You're a very good person, and you would make a very wise king."

"What of Thor?" Loki asked.

"Thor? He will be a great warrior, but perhaps not a king. His first reaction to everything is to attack," Era replied.

Loki nodded. "Yes. Thank you," He closed his book, and turned on his side. Era crawled next to him, and they faced each other. A small green light appeared between them.

"Era...Era?" Loki whispered. Era's eyelids drooped.

"Yes?"

"Do you think my father cares for me?"

Era smiled, then frowned. "What do you think?"

Loki's mouth trembled, but no other emotions were visible on his face. Then he became angry.

"He favors Thor. It's so obvious. I don't understand why, though!" his skin flooded blue, but the color left as soon as it came. "Haven't I been a good son as well? Perhaps better? I've done all my school work. I'm smart. I may not be able to wield a weapon as well as Thor, but does that matter?"

"Your mother says you are a good son," Era reminds him. "I think you are good."

Loki turned away. The green light disappeared.

_But is your opinion not of your own? Are you truly imaginary? _he wondered. Tears formed in his eyes.

**This isn't my best chapter, I'll admit. At least it was up quickly, right? Maybe?**

**Thank you for reading. Please review what you thought, bad or good! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, thanks, thanks, thanks! ... I just really, really appreciate reviews! Bless your heart for taking the time to tell me what you think! Reviews motivate me, inspire me, and make me happy! *happy dance!***

**I do NOT own Thor! Only Era, and this idea. **

**Thor - 14**

**Loki - 11**

**Era - 11**

Loki sat in the library, reading a book. Era was there too. She was always there. Even if you couldn't always see her, she was still there, beside Loki.

Thor was there too, even though it's quite difficult to believe. But, he wasn't reading a book. He was talking to Loki. Or rather at him.

"Loki, please! Come and train with me! It's more entertaining than you believe, brother!"

Loki turned a page.

"I don't want you being alone all day again. Come with me, please. My friends will be waiting," Thor said.

Loki glanced up. "I'm never alone, brother."

Thor forced himself not to roll his eyes.

"Please, Loki. You have to think logically. She's not real," Thor said, lowering his tone gently.

Loki glared at him, but found that he was unable to speak.

"You have to stop this childish nonsense!" Thor said, looking slightly afraid he was saying this. "I worry about you. Father worries about you! All those healers, coming to see you. They really think you've gone mad!"

Loki slammed his book shut. "I know they do!" He said in a harsh whisper. "But I'm not! I know everyone thinks I'm completely crazy, but I haven't! I can see her, Thor!"

He pressed his hands to his forehead, and made a frustrated noise.

"Brother... Please. Just come with me, talk to real people, just see. Not everyone is daft besides yourself," Thor said pleadingly.

Loki stood. And then he spoke softly. "I'll come."

"What?" Thor said, standing as well. "Really? No, don't answer. Let us leave now." _Before you change your mind._ he added in his thoughts.

"Just this one time, though."

Thor grinned, and pulled his brother from the quiet room. Loki glanced over his shoulder before leaving, and saw Era smiling at him. He wanted her to follow him. Help him. _Come, please._

But merely vanished again.

* * *

_Whack! _

Loki grunted as he fell on his back for the sixth time. Fandral held a sword to his chest, _again_, looking triumphant.

"Why can't I use magic?" Loki asked, angrily looking over to his brother.

"It's against the rules. You must practice this fighting strategy," Thor answered, amused.

_Why, though? I would be better off in any fight with magic..._

"Alright, Loki. You and I now," Thor said stepping forward.

Loki sighed as he stood, holding his sword out and feeling foolish.

Thor struck first. Loki knew he was teasing him, with that stupid look on his face as he brandished his sword.

_Fine. You use your strengths, I use mine. _Loki thought. He wouldn't be humiliated anymore.

He quickly threw out one hand and twisted it slightly. Thor's stupid red cape was thrown over his head. Being the length it was, the elder brother became tangled.

Loki took his sword again, and kicked Thor down. It was difficult, despite the distraction, but Loki managed to knock his brother to the ground.

"Arrrg!" Thor yelled, knowing he had lost. After a few sad attempts, Thor finally managed to escape the red cape. He looked up at Loki, angrily. Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg chuckled.

Training ended quickly after that, and Thor and Loki walked back to the palace. Once they were down a long empty corridor, Thor shoved Loki to a wall.

He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, Thor holding him down and glaring furiously.

"How dare you humiliate me!" He said angrily.

"Thor, stop! You're overreacting," Loki said through gritted teeth. He struggled against Thor's tight hold. "Get off me!"

"I'm a prince of Asgard, Loki! I can't be mocked like that- especially in front of my peers!"

"I'm a prince, as well. Stop thinking about yourself all the time!" Loki said, still shocked over Thor's reaction to his joke.

Thor released him, gave him a finale flare, then marched away.

Loki narrowed his eyes as he watched his brother walk away. He straightened his clothes out, and walked to his chambers.

Era met up with him halfway there.

"Hello, Loki," She said smiling. Always smiling. "How did training go?"

"Not half bad," Loki answered, with a mischievous smile. Era knew what this meant.

"You better be careful, Loki," she said, but she still smiled.

**A/N: I think I've definitely earned the award of worst chapter ending ever! Yay! ... I'm sorry... It's so bad, it makes me scream a bit. **

**If you have any ideas you'd like to see, tell me in the reviews! (Sorry, no PM. That's also why I can't reply to reviews :( )**

**Sorry about this chapter being later than the others. **

**Tell me what you think! Thanks!**


End file.
